Frozen origin
by Space Ace9908
Summary: The backstory on my OC Frost in A Frost Covered Demon.


**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Teen Titans, nor do I own DC comics. My OC Frost on the other hand is all me.

* * *

**Prologue**

My name is Frost, or at least that's what I go by now. I can't remember my real name or anything about my life before the incident. For the last seven years of my life I've been living on the streets going place to place, town to town avoiding large city when ever possible, never staying long and trying to go unnoticed. With my powers it wasn't difficult, but a pale white haired child with shining blue eyes disappearing in flashes of icy blue light can't go unnoticed forever. Especially if he insists on helping out the police. Rumors began to spread from the towns that he visited of a traveling spirit, a hero from the beyond that people came to know as 'The Frozen Wanderer' for his icy stare.

It all started when I was about eight year's old. Back then my hair was brown, my skin tanned, and most notability powerless. All was fine until a hell spawned monster possessed my older brother. It changed my older brother into his puppet and made him kill both of our parents for its amusement. The only reason that I didn't die with them was because I wasn't there when it happened.

When I came home I discovered my parent's dead, and my own brother standing over their body's his skin blackened his two blood red sphere's for eyes laughing at what he had done. The last thing I remember is asking him "Why?" and him answering in a terrifyingly hollow voice **"Why? AH! Why not? When that four eyed bastards**(1)** prophecy comes to pass. You, them, hell the whole world is doomed anyway! I'm just…hurrying things along a little… and besides its **_**fun**_**! HAHAHA!"** After that it's a blank, I blackout.

When I came to I was standing across the street watching my home burn to the ground with no real memory of before that moment. My appearances changed to what it is today. I also had a very strong feeling that whatever had happened that night shouldn't be known. As far as police were concerned the entire family died that day in some kind of gas explosion. They think it happened because the kid's where playing with the stove, and I was content to let them continue to believe that. When they never found our body's, they assumed that they were both vaporized in the explosion.

They were a half right, one of them was vaporized but not by the explosion.

From the varies rumors, news reports, and what little a was able to remember I was able to piece together what happened that night and who that monster was. The thing that I saw, the beast responsible for my families death, my changed me into what I am today and the loss of my memories was a demon by the name of Kuran (Koo-Ran). I also pieced together what had occurred that night. The short answer is that… I got angry.

* * *

**Flash Back**

… **And besides it's **_**fun**_**! HAHAHA!**_**"**_

After hearing that I fell to my knees, my head hanging low as an unnatural rage begin to build.

From the day I was born I have never been very angry. Oh sure, I've been upset, but never truly angry. A lot of people considered me to be some kind of freak so I had few friends. I've never let myself get angry because I always had a feeling that something very, very bad would happen if I did, and I was right.

Something gave way in my mind as something else began to stir within me as if waking up from a long, deep sleep. Then, everything became very cold and I no longer cared. My fear of this thing that looked so much like my brother, my pain and sorrow at the loss of my parents and my concern for my own life all disappeared in the mind numbing cold.

My hair bleached itself white as every drop of water for nearly 4 blocks froze instantly as the first wave of icy power began to pour out. The floor beneath and around me rapidly frosting over and cracking to pieces. When I raised my head to look at my brother again the room seemed to be bathed in pale blue, my eyes shining an icy blue, reflecting the awakening of my power, and I didn't just see my brother. I could also saw the demonic monstrosity that had my bothers soul in chains, I could see the hold he had on his mind and body, and I could see that he knew it surprise and worry in the eyes of the beast as it stared wide-eyed at me.

A fiery explosion erupted from the beast ripped thru the house as he tried to kill me, with mixed results. The fire succeeded in stopped the ice's approach, but failed in stopping the threat. I then held out my open hand to the now terrified demon as ghostly pale blue aura radiating off of it, an icy blast suddenly ripped thru the air and striking my bother in the chest dead center, freezing him solid. Closing my hand and drawing it back the frozen statue beginning to shake violently. Then making a punching motion causing the ice to shatter.

My bother was killed instantly, and because of that he was freed. He was the lucky one. His death was painless, I made sure of that.

Our parents… they died in pain.

… and me I got the worst of all.

When my bother was freed from the demon, the demon was freed too. It was now free to claim a newer, stronger body and who better than the one who killed him. So he picked me, but whatever had awakened something else in mind for him. Instead of being overpowering and possessed it weakened the demon and sealed him up within me.

**End Flash Back**

* * *

Ever since that day I have been wandering trying to master the power's I now find myself with and rid myself of the demon inside me. Unfortunately time is almost up, Kuran's (Koo-Ran) strength is returning, the seal weakening. My only hope is to find help before its too late.

So I now find myself at the city limit's of Jump city. The home of the only person I know of that maybe able to helping me.

"Ready or not Raven, here I come."

**End Prologue**

**(1)**A cookie to anyone who can guess who that is.


End file.
